


It's beginning to look a lot like murder

by Ladyhydrangeas



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Holiday Season, M/M, Minor Character Death, MurderHusbands, S4 Cuba, wink wink cuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhydrangeas/pseuds/Ladyhydrangeas
Summary: Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter leave a little Holiday surprise for Jack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My silly little Holiday fic for Hannibal Creative's holiday event.

It was a warm day. 

Not quite like the frigid winters in his old home of Wolf Trap Virginia. This place brought with it humidity and sunshine. Wind from the Atlantic breezing past, ruffling his curls in the midnight hours. It reminded Will of his childhood, spending most of it down in the swamps of New Orleans. A chance of a white Christmas never presenting itself in the Southern United states. 

Will looked back up at the work he was doing, grabbing another hook from the pile he created to the left of him. Standing from his crouched position, he draped another strand of colorful Christmas lights around the center for added flair. A portable generator brought with him would keep the lights on for quite some time. They shined like small beacons, lighting up the rest of the display in a muted glow. This had to be perfect. It had to show his design. His motive and his message.

As he worked, a shadow of a man approached him. Arms wrapped around his mid-section, bringing Will into the warm embrace of another. Whispered words pressed against his ear intimately as lips kissed the outside of the lobe. “It's beautiful my darling Will. One can almost say I am a bit jealous that Jack will be the one to receive this gift.” 

Will hummed happily, closing his eyes, letting Hannibal's voice wash over him to send shivers up his spine. “You get to be apart of the design, that is quite the gift itself.” His arms raised up to cup around Hannibal's head and lead him into the crook of Will's neck, breath hitched. He could feel the pride and lust radiating off of Hannibal, making the man a swirling chaos of emotions that Will has never felt before. To kill like this with Hannibal. To change the life of one worthless man and make it more with Hannibal. 

To make art with Hannibal. 

It was empowering. 

They took a step back to admire at their tableau together. Before them slumped a kneeling man in a small opening on the side of a less populated street lined with buildings. The man was bound in festive lights and golden garland. Blood poured down from his wounds to stain parts of the glitzy ropes red. A wreath of Poinsettias crowned his brunette hair, interwoven thorns piercing his skin. The gruff from hiding with lack of daily care was shaved into a clean patterns. The Holiday lights wrapped around the whole body like they would on a tree. His hands were tied together in mock prayer. Will Graham had a slight chuckle at that one, reminiscing of the Angel Maker and how he choose his victims. This was Will's homage to the man, his victim picked was not a good man. He wondered if Jack would catch it. 

He wasn't very confident in it. 

You could find the man's photo yourself on any of the top wanted websites in America. Killing and leaving families to be destroyed would do that to you. It was practically a given there, gift wrapped. Jack at the very least would appreciate the thought in that.

“The Angel of death graces us with his presence.” Hannibal spoke in a voice only loud enough for them to hear, soft and deep. His smile genuine, Will could lose himself in its presence; this was their moment. “There is just one thing missing,” Hannibal continued, a twinkle in his eyes that caused Will to tilt his head questionably. The man's smile transformed into a smirk, taking out a stalk of mistletoe to dangle above them. 

It startled a stark laugh right out of Will, shaking his head.

“You are ridiculous” He grinned, moving forward to claim the mans lips with his own. 

\------------

Jack could feel the headache coming on. The palms of his hands found themselves rubbing his closed eyes in an attempt to shield the man from the work that needed to be done. 

“Its Fucking Christmas.” He nearly shouted. “What could possibly be going on in Fucking Cuba of all places that would need my attention.”

An assistant quaked under his terse words, holding out a single piece of paper to the head of the behavioral Sciences department in Quantico before scurrying away. Jack released an irritated sigh before gazing at the sheet and slamming his fists down on his desk. “I NEED PRICE AND ZELLER NOW.” Voice booming loud, Jack jumped from his station and was out the door of his office in a few seconds time. The paper fluttered to the ground, a picture of a man kneeling. He was tied up with a wreath of flowers crowning his head and a single sign with the words “Merry Christmas Jack” written in beautiful scrawling handwriting.


End file.
